


Only Us Two (Larry Stylinson)

by tronkynjh



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis/Harry - Freeform, M/M, Smut, boy/boy, eventually, harry/louis - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry fic, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:06:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tronkynjh/pseuds/tronkynjh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam tries to set Louis up, and he always fails. Louis thinks this time won't be any different, he's waiting to notice a horrible flaw in Harry, just like all the other boys he has been set up with, but he doesn't find any.</p><p>Or where Louis tries to not fall for the curly haired lad he just met but fails reasonably as he experiences feelings like he has never felt them before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I should say this is the first fic I post here :D I hope you enjoy this, I've been working really hard and I have high hopes for this one, please leave Kudos and comments they are highly appreciated! Much love, Andrea

It all seems ridiculous, this on a Wednesday night, but he doesn't care. As his feet drag across the polished floor of the nearest convenience store he could find, he shuffles on to the refrigerated area, black Vans making squeaking noises against the floor. He finally sees what he was craving, what made him leave the warm comfort of his queen bed and the new comforters he had bought. He opens the freezer door a bit too enthusiastically, a small gasp leaving his mouth as the door almost hits him square in the face.

His small hands grasp the Twix ice cream he had fantasized with for some time now. His mind ponders on whether he should grab another one, it's just in case, right? He leans his head a bit to his right and he bites his lip, God, the struggle of choosing one or too small pints of ice cream was bigger than he could ever think of. His other hand moved before his mind caught up, and he grabbed another pint- for good measure, that is.

Why did it matter anyway, if he gained a few pounds? He sure didn't care right now. He just wanted to grab some soda and head off to his flat, change into some comfortable clothes -if he even chose to wear clothes at all- and be lazy. For once he didn't want to care about his work or school or anything other than some ice cream and classical music or a book that would entertain him.

He carried himself towards the aisle that was marked number 5, spotting the canned Cherry Coke that he wanted. He grabbed a six pack, balancing it between his chest and right hand, his left occupied with the two pints. Why didn't he grab a shopping cart?

His short, curvy legs waddled -literally waddled- towards the cash registers, the junk food in his arms growing excruciatingly heavy as he searched for the closest cash register that was on service, setting the pints and the six pack on the counter. "Good afternoon, ma'am," he said, showing a small, lopsided smile at the lady behind the counter, watching her scan the items after she returned his smile.

"Would that be all, sir?" The lady said, scanning the last of his items. "Yes," he murmured, taking his wallet out of his back pocket. handing her his drivers license and credit card. She looked at his license and looked back up at him, then proceeded to swipe his card and hand them both back to him.

"Have a good night, Louis." The woman said as he grabbed his two recyclable bags. He gave her a small nod and walked towards the parking lot, getting in his car and setting the bags on the passenger seat. He twisted the key into the ignition and the car roared to life, at the same that his phone buzzed in his pocket. He took it out -after shuffling in the restrictive space that his seat provided- and looked at the message.

LIAM: what're you doing tonight?

Louis sighed at the text message. He loves his friends, especially Liam, his best friend, he really does, but he doesn't know how to respond to that message. Should he ignore it? No, that wouldn't work... Liam would send in more messages. Should he say he has plans, which he technically does, but the brunette already knew that his plans weren't an excuse for Liam. Or should he say he's feeling ill?

Louis chuckled, a short, humorous laugh that filled the car with the sweet melody that was his voice. He was being complicated, he didn't even know what Liam wants! He opened the text message box and typed.

To LIAM: movie marathon with some junk food

He sent it, only a little bit hesitant, and waited for the reply. His blue eyes scanned the parking lot, he didn't really like the idea of waiting in his car for Liam to respond, but it beats texting and driving, right? And thankfully, the parking lot was still full and lit up, which meant that these weren't exactly the conditions in which someone would mug you. His phone buzzed in his hands yet again, only a minute after he had sent the message.

LIAM: great! im coming over to your place with beer and pizza

Dammit, he knew he should have said he was sick. Didn't Liam understand the concept of some alone time? It's not like they haven't seen each other in forever, they hung out yesterday for God's sake! He sighed, yet again, as he typed in 'ok'. He was about to send it when another message appeared.

LIAM: and a friend

Now Liam had crossed the line. Louis laughed bitterly and sent the message. He didn't have the strength to fight Liam right now, he just wanted to do what he had originally planned for tonight, even though two more people had joined. He wanted to curl up in his vintage -he didn't want to say old- pale blue couch and take every comforter he had, pile them on top of himself until only his eyes, mouth and hands were visible -just so he could see the movie and eat ice cream- and just be in peace. Louis had already planned which movies he would be watching, he had chosen Star Wars -the originals- and he just hoped that he would still be able to watch them.

He drove out of the parking lot and headed off into the apartment complex not so far away. Louis looked out at the dark evening sky and the small amount of stars that could be seen through the light pollution. It relaxed him, the city life, as ironic as it sounds. It made him feel secure, part of something. He felt as though he needed a break from the city, though. Many things were running through his mind, sprinting and basically racing each other just to enter Louis' conscious. He loved driving because of this, no radio, no music, just deep in thought, the sounds of the city and cars and his thoughts.

The car made a small noise as he stopped in front of the building, he got out and took his bags from the convenience store with him. The lobby of the building always smelled like pine trees and well, Christmas. He loved it. No matter the season, it always smelled like Louis' favorite time of the year. The middle-aged man sitting behind the desk perked up once he saw the brunette boy come in.

"Hello, Louis." He waved.

"'Ello, Mark," Louis smiled, showing his teeth. He really liked Mark, he was such a sweet and caring man. Everyday he would greet Louis, always accompanied by a nice joke or compliment. "My friends are coming by in a bit, could you let them in?"

"Of course, I'll let them right up."

"Thanks, Mark. Have a good night." He walked towards the elevator, giving the man a last smile while he said his goodbye. The elevator doors closed and he leaned back, dropping the bags to the floor and rubbing his wrists. It wasn't long before the elevator stopped at the fourth floor, and Louis took both of his bags in one hand, his keys in the other. The keys rattled when he stuck them in the door, twisting them and finally opening the door. He sighed, that particular sigh that you can associate with coming home, with the feeling of comfort. The contents in the bags made a slight noise that echoed throughout his apartment, and he led himself to his kitchen, quickly putting everything where it belonged.

He crouched in front of his flat screen TV, reaching down to the array of movies underneath the cable box and sound system. Louis grabbed the collector's edition box of Star Wars movies and inserted the first one in the DVD, turning the TV on and sitting down on his light blue couch. His phone buzzed in the coffee table. It was a light blue color, similar to the couch, and it was distressed with sand paper, wood standing out underneath the paint. Louis' slender hand grabbed the phone, unlocked it and he read Liam's message.

LIAM: im here, open up

He quickly stood up and scanned the main area of his apartment. It was an open floor apartment, the only rooms that were separate being his own room and the en-suite bathroom. All of his decorations were either pale shades of blue or light yellow. It reminded Louis of the beach, he really loved the effect that being on the beach had on him. It was almost as if the salt water and air was taking away each and every one of his worries, it made him feel small, but in a good way. His apartment was sparkling clean, as usual, but he still worried. He worried about what his friend would say, even though he knew for a fact that his entire apartment was spotless. Louis bit his lip and looked towards the door, small feet shuffling against the hardwood floor. He unlocked the door and stood back, looking at Liam.

Liam is tall, taller than Louis. His chocolate hair is shorter than it has been in a while, but it was still swept to the back, slick and sophisticated. His eyebrows were raised, beautiful brown eyes sparkling underneath light eyelashes and the yellow fluorescent lights of the hallway. He carried two recycling bags -at Louis' request- full of what Louis supposed is the food he said he'd bring.

"Are you gonna let me in, Lou?" Liam said, licking his lips, a habit Louis had noticed. The older boy chuckled and stepped aside, letting Liam in.

"Well, this party is just about to start." He walked into the kitchen, set the bags on the granite counter top and taking the contents out, laying them carefully. Louis grabbed the six pack of beer and placed it on the fridge.

"It's not a party, we're just watching a movie... where is this friend of yours anyways?" Louis grew impatient. He didn't even knew who was coming into his apartment! Liam sighed, a knowing smile on his face.

"It's Harry, met him record store that's close to my place, pretty chill guy." Liam responds, busying himself with the bags. "He told me he was coming in his own car, said it would 'motivate me to not drink as much.' I might have told him about my partying habits," The two boys chuckled. "I told Mark to let him in."

"Then he doesn't really know you, does he? You get pissed drunk every single time you come in here." Louis laughed, while Liam shook his head in mock sadness and said 'wanker'. Liam's phone made a short sound, signaling a text message. The brown eyed boy reached into his back pocket and took out his phone.

"Harry's at the door. Let him in, will ya? I'm busy." Louis narrowed his eyes at Liam. Busy? Liam wasn't doing anything. What a prick, and what was he doing? Louis shook those thoughts out of his head and just walked towards the door. Was he... oh God. Was he setting Louis up? Liam had done this a few times before. Always saying that Louis 'needed a guy to bang so he wouldn't be so uptight'.

As Louis opened the door he hoped, no, he prayed, that if Liam was setting him up, it wouldn't be like the last times. He took a step back and let the door swing open, his blue-green eyes meeting bright, clear glass green ones. The boy in front of him smiles, showing perfectly white and too straight teeth.

"Hi, are you erm, Louis?" His voice is low and a bit husky as he stumbles over his words a little. Louis smiles. "That's me," Louis simply says and he steps back, letting Harry in.

Harry has chestnut colored hair that Louis suspects it's extremely soft, it reaches his shoulders and all of the strands end in light curls. He's a little tan, his face dotted with a few birthmarks, with his pink bubble gum lips that look even softer than his hair. He is taller than the blue-eyed, towering over him roughly three inches. Harry led himself to Louis' kitchen, where Liam was gleefully leaning his back against the counter.

"Shall we get this movie marathon started?"


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this, sorry for taking so long to upload. I'll update the notes later lmao I am on mobile

"Harry: Louis; Louis: Harry." The older boy extended his arm after Liam's brief introduction. Harry shook it, a bit too light for Louis' liking. Harry's skin was tough, his fingertips felt a bit calloused against Louis' own soft fingers. He suspected Harry played some type of instrument, or maybe he was a writer. He let go of Harry's hand, and brushed his too-long fringe out of his eyes. He really needs to cut his hair soon. 

"Nice to meet you, Harry. Welcome to my apartment." Louis' light, melodic voice filled the kitchen. Louis looked at Liam, he had a big smile on his face and was looking from one boy to the other. It seemed like he was expecting them to snog or get married right then and there. Why does he think he has to be the matchmaker? 

"Likewise," Harry stated. Louis felt a bit uncomfortable, the conversation had come to a halt and Liam was still staring at the two as if he expected them to make out in front of him. He needed to talk to Liam.

"Uhm, Harry, since you're our guest, I would like you to pick the movie. There are loads underneath the TV." He gave Harry a look that he hoped would make him understand and not seem like a dick. He looked a bit confused, but he nodded all the same and walked out of the kitchen area and knelt in front of the TV.

Louis grit his teeth and turned to look at Liam, the cheeky bastard was already staring at him with a small smile on his face. "What the fuck, Liam? Are you setting me up, again?" Liam looked unfazed, his expression not changing the slightest bit. 

"I told you not to do it again! Remember last time?" Last time had been extremely horrible, and that's just an understatement. Liam had set him up with a really cute black haired guy with bright hazel eyes he had met at a farmers market.

"It wasn't that bad-" "Wasn't that bad, Liam? Are you shitting me? He tried to steal my car!" Louis whisper shouted. Harry was a few feet away, he was probably listening in to their conversation, but Louis didn't really care. What was taking him so long, anyway? He did have a lot of movies, but it really isn't that hard to pick one. 

"In his defense, you were pissed drunk, Louis." "So that's an excuse to try and steal someones car?" He was getting a little too irritated with Liam. The memory of that last blind date was still fresh. William, or was it Wendell? Anyways, he was the designated driver because Louis had had too many drinks that night, his excuse being that whatever his name was was extremely boring. They were about to leave the restaurant -it was more like a bar, if he was being honest- and Louis excused himself to go to the bathroom -he couldn't even walk, but oh well- leaving the keys on the table. What a mistake that was. When he came back, not only his keys were missing, but the fucker had left without paying the bill. Louis had to scream at the waiter, trying to convince him of what was actually happening, but his drunkenness wasn't helping his case. At the end, he had to pay for the bill, the police found his car a day later at a deserted parking lot and the boy... William? Walter? He never saw him again. 

"Its not an excuse, Lou. Just... just trust me, this time." He looked hopeful. "Fine," Louis said. "fine." he repeated to himself. Liam gave him a broad smile, his eyes almost sparkling. "You have to admit, he's cute." The sparkle-eyed boy said, waggling his eyebrows. Louis licked his lips, trying unsuccessfully to hide the thin smile that was forming. "Yes, he is." 

*

"The Jungle Book or Die Hard?" Harry held the two choices in front of him, arms extended towards Louis and Liam. Liam bit his lip to suppress laughter and Louis looked at him, trying to figure out if he is actually kidding or not. Harry's expression remains expectant, arms still extended.

"Out of all the movies I own, you choose those two?" He chuckled, shaking his head in mock disappointment. Harry's lips formed this adorable frown, his arms faltering. "C'mon, don't tell me you didn't watch this movie all the time as a kid!" He looked back and forth between the older boys, an almost pleading look on his face. 

"I don't know what Louis is talking about, he watches The Jungle Book every weekend, along with a few other Disney movies, don't you, Lou?" Harry laughed, and Louis could swear that his heart stopped then and there. His laugh was a bit loud, but it was so beautiful. Louis tried to compare it to something, but as cheesy as it sounds, he has never heard a laugh as beautiful as his. He found himself smiling, it was a broad smile that made crinkles appear near his eyes. He sneaked a look at Liam, and he was looking at them with a slight smirk on his face. 

"Well you watch The Notebook and Love Actually at least twice a week, if that's not cliche and cheesy then I don't know what is." He smiled triumphantly at Liam while Harry said "Ohhhh" and waved his hands around. "You said you would'nt tell that to anyone." Liam grumbled, sounding excruciatingly similar to a five-year-old. 

"Well, what's it going to be? I vote for none of the above," Liam said after a short silence. "Oh, shut up, Liam!" Louis said, a sly smile on his face as he walked past Liam and Harry and set up the DVD. 

*

"Now, all you gotta do is," Louis quoted as he looked over at Harry and sent it over to him with a a dramatic flick of his hair. Harry was already chuckling, singing the lyrics that the sing-along version provided. Louis and Liam laughed when he barely read the lyrics on the screen and instead sang, sang with the biggest smile on his face. 

"Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities. Forget about your worries and your strife." He did a silly dance on his place in the couch, earning a few laughs from Louis and Liam.

Liam and Louis both cheered and whooped, they bumped their fists in the air and made encouraging noises as Harry's cheeks were covered in a light rose blush, his eyes sparkling and a small smile. 

They all settled down again and kept watching the movie, Louis giving Harry the occasional glance that made the older boy smile. Harry's face was always smiling, fully concentrated in the movie. 

Louis fiddled with his fingers in his lap. He couldn't even concentrate on the movie! And it was true, he did have a marathon of Disney classics almost every weekend, but the boy Liam had set him up with was different, made him feel different. On past setups, Louis had felt, well, not like this. The boys were always good looking -Liam had a great taste- and the date would start off sweet enough but then they'd become rather possessive, and that freaked Louis out. The night would almost always end up with him giving the guy a false phone number and him avoiding the place Liam said he met him at. 

And no, Louis didn't believe in Love-at-First-Sight. It's completely irrational! And honestly, if you fall in love with someone 'at first sight' it means that you fall in love with their physics, amd Louis isn't that shallow. 

"That has to be one of my favorites." Liam said, snapping Louis out of his thoughts as he noticed that the credits were already rolling in. He looked over at Harry, who was already looking back at him with a small smile on his face, his hand moving his shoulder length hair away from his face. Louis' smile became even bigger because -damn- that was probably one of the cutest things he has ever seen. 

Liam cleared his throat, "So, do you lads want something to eat?" Louis looked over at Liam and nodded, Liam clapped his hands together and walked off to the kitchen. He came back a couple of seconds later, a look of sadness on his face. 

"There's nothing to eat. Honestly, Louis, do you even buy groceries?" Louis' jaw flew open as he heard Harry chuckle softly on the other couch.

"Liam, I went to the groceries right before you came here!" He said as he glared at Liam. Liam walked in front of the TV and picked up his jacket from the chair in the far corner of the room. 

"Well, I don't like anything that you bought. I'm off to buy us some takeout." He waved slightly as he almost ran towards the door. 

"We can order in-" Louis was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut. He muttered a quick curse towards his friend that obviously meant to let the two boys alone. Louis turned towards Harry and gave him an apologetic look.

"It's not true, what he said. I always buy groceries, you can check if you'd-"

"It's OK, honestly. I think he wanted to leave us alone." Harry said, with the cutest thoughtful face that Louis had seen.

Why is he so cute? 

Louis had just met him and yeah, it was supposed to be a set-up, but Harry was just so cute, and even though Louis hated to compare people, he knew that Harry was the cutest guy Liam had set him up with. He didn't want to like him too fast though, that never seemed to work. Sometimes it was as if Louis was a relationship repellent. He didn't complain, though, since he never felt necessarily lonely, but sometimes it was hard. 

And thanks to his best friend, he was now sitting awkwardly in his apartment with an extremely cute guy he had just met. 

"So, I think Liam might take a while," Harry snickered at that, "would you like to eat something?" Louis stood up and motioned Harry over as he walked towards the kitchen. He stood in front of the fridge as the taller boy looked at him, and he bent forward -not so subtly showing off his bum- and looked for something here could offer the brown haired lad. He went for two Cherry Cokes, and hesitantly opened the freezer. 

"Um, do you like Cherry Coke? It's the only one I drink -besides Cherry Vanilla. And, um, I bought some Twix ice cream?" Louis bit his lip, he sounded so awkward. He wondered why would he offer his ice cream, but it also wasn't every day that he had a lad as cute as Harry there. Harry walked past Louis and leaned back on the sink, making him look a bit shorter. 

"Sure, but I prefer Vanilla Coke-"

"Vanilla? Really?" Louis gave him an incredulous look.

"What, you don't like it? I mean, it's really sweet, but I guess that's what makes it good." Harry shrugs, pursing his lips in a way that made Louis forget what were they currently talking about. 

"I guess it's good, but not as good as Cherry! You're mental if you think it's better!" Louis crossed his arms -as best as he could, he had a can on each hand- and glared at him, jokingly, of course. Harry shrugged his shoulders, a look of 'what can I say' on his face. The older boy extended one of his hands towards the younger. "Well, do you want this? I'd rather not waste it on people who like vanilla better." Harry grabbed the can from his hands, brushing his fingers slightly. Louis stared at his hand as it fell on his side, composing himself quickly and opening the can, his head falling back slightly as he took a long swig. He heard a whistle and almost chocked on the liquid he had in his mouth as he looked at Harry, who had his eyes wide. 

"Wow, you didn't lie when you said you loved this." Harry said as he shook his head in amusement. Louis smiled sheepishly and turned around, setting the can on the counter and opening the freezer, taking out one of the Twix ice cream and handing it to Harry.

"You do like ice cream, do you? I mean, if you didn't, I'd have to kick you out. House rules." He looked at the curly haired apologetically. 

"Fuck off." Harry muttered under his breath, to which Louis laughed loudly and handed him a spoon. He grabbed his ice cream and dug in, moaning when he first tried his favorite ice cream. 

"Dis ih heav-en, I wove is so mu." Louis said, savoring every bit of ice cream as if it were his last time. He looked over at Harry, and he had the most amazing look on his face, his eyes were closed and his face had a pleasing expression. Louis definitely didn't think anything dirty of his face, not at all. Louis swallowed, feeling a little bit of brain freeze and said, "I know the feeling," Harry's cheeks became a slight rosy color and Louis smirked. 

The older boy moved towards the living room, shooting a glance at Harry over his shoulder, silently asking to follow him. He sat on one end of the couch and moved sideways, the arm poking his back as he brought his feet up. Harry sat on the couch, trying to sit like the cerulean eyed boy, but his legs were too long. Louis laughed, showing his perfectly white teeth and smooth neck as he leaned back, eyes crinkling at the sight. He looked back at Harry, who was already looking back at him with a small frown.

"Your legs are too long, s'funny." Louis explained himself.

"Oh," He chuckled. 

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Louis said as he stuffed his mouth with a spoonful of ice cream.

"I don't know, um, photography is a hobby, I guess. And I love concerts." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Have you gone to any concerts recently?" He asked.

"I went to Kodaline's last week! They were amazing. They sang most of my favorite songs, and Honest is the best thing live. I felt chills when they sang it." Louis observed the boy as he spoke, his green eyes wide with excitement as he recalled the memory. 

"I've heard that song, but that's about it. They're cool, I guess."

"I guess? They're amazing, Louis!" He said, a shocked tone in his voice, as Louis swooned over the fact that his name had left younger boy's perfectly pink lips. Louis smiled at him fondly, as Harry kept on rambling about his favorite bands and all the concerts he had gone too, along with music festivals and electronic music parties. Louis was jealous, to say an understatement. Jealous that such a handsome and nice lad has such an interesting life, while he mostly sat in his couch and drowned on ice cream. 

The talked for a long while, Louis cutting Harry off to express his opinions on the bands Harry would mention, little arguments and laughs here and there as the time passed, they both forgot Liam, who had left a long time ago to pick up some food.

"Dammit, Louis. The Rolling Stones are legends! Why don't you like them!" 

"Yeah, legends. Because they're old, I get it." Harry let out an exasperated sigh and leaned back, a small smile on his face. Louis set the small pint of ice cream on the coffee table, and looked over to the clock.

"Whoa, it's 12 o'clock already," It seemed like only a few minutes had passed for Louis. "I guess Liam never planned on buying us food. Good thing I bought these." He pointed to the ice cream that Harry still held in his abnormally huge hands. 

"You're right. Um, I should get going, I guess," He seemed a bit disappointed, but maybe it was Louis imagining things. "I'm going to call a cab." 

"No, you don't have to do that. I can drive you." Louis quickly offered, maybe too eagerly. He hoped he sounded friendly instead of weird.

"It's OK, my place is really far away and it's late, I don't want to be a bother." Harry said, shaking his head and grabbing his mobile. "Are you sure? It's really no problem." "I'm sure. Thank you, Louis." And then Harry gave the warmest smile towards Louis, who almost sighed out loud. Harry called the cab company and in less than five minutes a car was honking outside the apartment. They both walked down the stairs and out of the lobby in silence, Harry turning around in the sidewalk. 

"It was really nice meeting you, Louis."

"I hope we can do this again. Here, type in your number." Louis handed him his phone as Harry took his out of his back pocket and did the same, they both exchanged their numbers and gave their phones back. Harry gave a last small wave and got in the back of the cab. Louis waited for the cab to leave his sight before coming back in the apartment, a small sigh of content leaving his mouth.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and feed back are extremely appreciated!!!

Only three days had passed, and although Harry had not been the only thing in Louis' mind, it was a constant thought. He sometimes drifted off and thought about the curly-haired, music loving lad that was probably Louis best blind date. Not that he told Liam that. He didn't want to give his best friend the satisfaction of being right, it would hurt Louis reputation. 

Liam, the day after the blind date, had called Louis and asked for details, strongly resembling a teenage girl. The conversation mostly consisted of Louis being interrupted by Liam with short phrases like, "I knew it!", "Damn I'm a genius", and Louis least favorite: "I'm always right, aren't I?". It had been a painful conversation, but Louis was grateful to Liam, and also grateful that it hand not been like Louis' last dates.

Louis had kept his usual routine, he went to the community college, walked in the park, bought groceries and took many naps on the couch. It was normal, and even though he did want to see Harry again, he was never the one to be clingy. He hated being clingy, he liked a good chase and playing hard-to-get. Louis loved to see how far guys would go to be with him, and that might seem a bit harsh, he didn't care. He loved it. 

His beat up Converse shuffled across the wet pavement, the streets that composed the farmers mark close to his community college were drizzled with an early morning rain, and the air still smelled of humidity and wet earth. He had come yesterday, Louis bought organic rice and a few other things that were 100% organic -after all, he couldn't live off junk food forever, he actually wanted to live past his fifties-. But when he reached his flat he forgot the thing he had been looking for at the market -some organic colored tomatoes that he wanted to try. So here he was again, hands deep in the pocket of his maroon jacket to keep them from the harsh autumn weather. 

Louis walked towards the stand that had colorful fruits and vegetables, his eyes marveling at the beauty of the bright colors that contrasted the weather today. He gave the lady a warm smile, which she returned before speaking to him.

"Back again? You were here yesterday, weren't you?" She her finger at him, a questioning look on her face. Louis was a bit amazed that she remembered him, after all, this market was always full and many people passed here every day. He recognized her as the lady that had helped him yesterday, she was about his age, short and pale, brown eyes gleaming underneath long lack eyelashes. She had extremely curly brown hair, it reached just past her shoulders in a messy ponytail. 

"Yeah, I was. I forgot to buy some organic tomatoes." Louis diverted his eyes towards the basket that contained various colored and sized tomatoes. The girl grabbed a clear bag and handed it to him. "Here, grab the ones you like." 

"You remembered me," The phrase slipped past Louis' slightly chapped lips. He didn't exactly mean to say it, but it was certainly on his mind. He wanted to take it back, but it was too late now. He felt his ears and cheeks heat up, and he knew he was probably blushing quite a bit. "Your beautiful blue eyes aren't easy to forget, you know." Louis raised his eyes to see her giving him a cheeky grin. He was flattered, but he didn't go for girls. He gave her a quiet 'thank you' and picked out a couple of pretty tomatoes, filling his bag and handing it to her. She weighed it and told him the price; he fumbled a second with his wallet until he took out the amount necessary and gave it to her. 

"Would you like to grab some coffee? My mom's here so she can take care of the booth." Louis looked back a little startled, pondering on whether to accept or not. He didn't want to lead her on, but it would also be nice to talk to someone new and make a possible friend. 

"Why not?"

***

"I told you this is the best coffee ever." Louis agreed with a small 'hum' and continued sipping his hot drink, looking around. He was sat beside the girl -whose name is Anna- on a mismatched patio set. It was only a short walk away from the girl's booth, and throughout the entire walk she had told him about how great the coffee here was. She wasn't mistaken. Louis felt the tiniest bit uncomfortable, since he just met the girl, but she seemed trustworthy, or maybe Louis was a bit desperate. Who knows? Nonetheless, they carried on casual conversation, such things as the weather and political matters -Louis wasn't the least bit interested in that- as they drank their beverages. 

"So, do you have someone special in your life?" She gave him a warm smile above the rim of her cup and took a sip. 

"Well, there's my mom, and my siblings-"

"I meant the kind that make you feel good, you know," She set the mug down and cupped her mouth with both of her hands, mouthing the words 'down there' as she pointed suggestively. 

"Oh," Louis moved his eyebrows and gave her a cheeky wink. "Not really. Well, actually, I had a date a couple of days ago, he was really nice." He pointedly let her know that it was a he and waited for her to react, even though Louis didn't know what to expect. He waited a couple of seconds, but she kept waiting on him to speak, the same small smile on her face. 

"Well, what happened with him?" Wow. No one had ever taken such a normal approach to him admitting his sexuality, maybe this was the start of a great friendship. 

"Well, we exchanged numbers and all but he hasn't even sent me a message and neither have I." Louis face turned into one of disappointment, even though he had spoken to the guy on one occasion he felt the need to talk to him again. 

"I don't see why you should worry, I mean, you seem like a really good person and, no offense, you're really hot." Louis chuckled a bit, his eyes crinkling at the corners. 

"Thank you and I don't know why I'm worried, exactly. It's been only, what? Three days?"

"See? I bet he's been dying to call you, maybe he doesn't want to appear clingy and scare you off." Louis silently agreed and went back to taking small, delicate sips of his coffee; it was a bit cooler than before. Louis and Anna fell into a comfortable silence, both of them enjoying their drinks and looking at the people passing by. 

"How does he look like?" Anna said, a bit tired of the silence that had settled between them. Louis' face grew the tiniest smile, his mind picturing Harry's bright green eyes, his chiseled jaw and the subtle pink in cheeks whenever he went out of breath from speaking too long- everything. 

"Well, um, his name is Harry. He's taller than me, beautiful green eyes, really long hair, um... extremely long legs... He's extremely handsome." He gushed, biting his lip in thought. 

"He sure sounds like it." Louis looked down at his cup as her eyes widened in confusion. "Um, Louis... is that him?" She said, pointing behind Louis. The blue-eyes boy looked up at her and directed his sight towards the direction in which her fingers where pointing.

It was Harry.

He had a black beanie covering his slightly curly hair, a slightly over-sized lilac jumper and some extremely skinny jeans. He seemed to be walking towards them, but he was still too far away for Louis and Anna to know. 

"Do you want him to notice you? I can laugh loudly if he walks by. Or maybe I can scream about how hot you are. Do you want me to leave?" Anna rambled on, eyes glued to the gorgeous lad that seemed to be walking toward their direction. Louis almost laughed at her, but he knew she was only trying to help so he suppressed his laugh into a smile. 

"Do the laughing one." She gave him a mischievous grin and they waited for the perfect moment. Harry was a few few away from their tale, looking straight ahead. When he was as close as he would be to them, Anna started laughing -maybe a bit louder than necessary- and patting Louis' arm that rested on the table.

"Louis- oh my! You're so damn funny!" Louis had to admit, she was a great actress. Her laugh actually sounded genuine. Before he knew it, he was chuckling along, when he felt a slight weight on his shoulder. He looked up to see Harry's hand resting on his shoulder,a small smile tugging at his beautifully plump lips. Louis got an extreme urge to kiss him. 

"Oh, hello Harry!" And of course, Louis was an even better actor. He gave Harry a big smile, raising his eyebrows. 

"Fancy seeing you here, Louis." He smiled sweetly at Louis. The blue-eyed boy wanted to melt under the Harry's look, but he quickly composed himself. 

Get your head in your own game, Louis.

Maybe Louis was a tiny bit crazy about the dating area -or game, as he liked to call it-, but nobody ever got killed for being too precocious. 

"Same here," Louis wanted to offer the empty seat for him, but he was still with Anna. He wasn't a dick. Anna was quietly observing the two men, sipping at her now cold drink. 

"I'm getting a refill, do you guys want anything?" She asked them both. Harry politely declined and Louis gave her his cup, a sheepish smile on his face. Anna left, but not before shooting Louis a thumbs up and her mouthing 'He's hot'. 

"How have you been, Louis?" Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pulled back the chair, clumsily sitting down and getting comfortable. Louis could only imagine the struggle of doing normal things with legs that long. 

"Pretty good, the usual weekly routine. Y'know... uhm, work and stuff." Louis mentally shot himself because damn, he made himself sound awfully boring. 

"Where do you work?" Harry seemed genuinely interested and Louis smiled, his whole body feeling warm and tingly at the mention of his career. "I'm a nurse at the children's hospital. You know the one that's about three blocks south?" Harry nodded, "How is it, working with kids?" Louis wasn't at all bothered by the curly-haired's questions, in fact, he was flattered that Harry wanted to know more of his life. 

"It's great... you get to treat many sick kids, which gets a little sad if you get too involved, but I love it. I get to help children that are quite sick and I love how optimistic they can be and how they can bring a smile to my face even though I'm the one who is supposed to make them happy. There are some that get better... some that don't. But the fact that I have been a small part of their lives- that I've made them happy. It makes it all better." Louis finished with a small smile towards Harry, his work, his passion making the blue-eyes feel happy. He felt fuzzy and warm whenever he talked about his kids and how it was to be with them every day. It truly was a blessing to be a nurse in the children's hospital... it made Louis happy. Harry stared a Louis, his mouth opening and closing twice, as if he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uhm, I- that is great- what you do, I mean, uhm... I never imagined, you look so young?" All Louis could do was chuckle because he had never seem someone look so cute while at a loss for words. Harry's cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as he scrunched his nose in an adorable way, obviously embarrassed by his inability to form an actual sentence. 

"Well, I started taking uni classes when I was in high school and I took some advanced tests... I went into my first year with enough credits to be a third year, I guess that helped a lot; plus, I did my practice in the same hospital I work now and they gave me the job soon after I graduated." Louis smiled and straightened his back, he was proud of himself. He studied hard all throughout school and he was happy that it had paid off. He had a steady job, some -few- good friends and maybe even a small crush on the person sitting next to him. 

"That's very impressive, don't take this the wrong way... but you don't like the studying type?" Harry gushed.

"And why is that?" Louis' tone was full of curiosity. 

"Uhm... you're just so pretty." Louis was marveled at the compliment, feeling his cheeks flush at Harry's statement before deciding to play a little with him.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm too pretty to also be smart?" Louis smirked, acting as if he was annoyed. "Uhm, no- no, that's not-" Harry was interrupted by Louis. "That just because of my appearance according to society, and you, I should be dumb?" Harry started blabbering yet again, muttering 'no' and 'uhm' and never forming an actual sentence. Louis took pity in his state and he maybe even smirked a little. 

"I was joking with you Harry," Louis waited about ten seconds, Harry's facial expression changing from one of embarrassment to one of extreme confusion, finally to one of understanding. It was amusing to Louis, how he could almost see Harry's gears turning inside his head. Harry's beautiful watermelon lips formed a perfect 'o'. "Ohh..." 

"I might have been joking but that was still derogatory." Louis gave him a reassuring smile. "I know, sorry... I meant it as a compliment, guess it sounded better in my head." They both laughed at that. 

"So, Harry..." He trailed off. "Styles, Harry Edward Styles." "So, Harry Edward Styles, what have you been up to?" Louis put his elbows on the table and rested his chin on top of his folded hands. "Well, I study in the community college, I study English and Music Composition, I want to be a songwriter. So I've been there most of the day... I also work part-time in this photography center downtown. It's not very fancy, and they don't pay well but I like it." Louis nodded in understanding and set his hands on his lap. They fell into a heavy silent, both of them staring at each other's features. Louis was captured in Harry's green eyes, noticing now the specs of gold and forest green that took part in the bright green. He stared at his eyelashes, they were thin, but Louis thought it was perfect since his eyes overpowered every other feature. He tore his eyes away from the breathtaking green and down to his beautifully watermelon covered, plump lips.

I bet they taste like fruit.

Louis shifted his eyes towards his hands on his lap, evading Harry's strong stare, examining instead the skull in his forearm. 

What's happening to yourself? He asked. You're falling. 

Louis cleared his throat -maybe too loudly- and said, barely above a whisper, "Yeah, you erm, told me you liked photography." Harry nodded, completely unfazed by Louis' change in attitude. 

"Louis?" Harry shifted in his seat. 'Mhm?" Louis mumbled as he bit his lip. "This, uhm, there's this Italian place that's really good. I've gone with my mates a couple times... would you like to go there?" He looked up with a hopeful expression, "With me?" Harry finally added. Louis suppressed the grin that was fighting his way onto his face, he suppressed the excited squeal that his subconscious wanted to let out. 

"Would this be our first official date?" He said, a thousand times more smooth than he thought he would be able to say. 

"If you want it to be then yes." Harry grinned, perfect pearly-white teeth on full view, lips stretched into a huge smile. Louis couldn't contain his own grin, he couldn't stop himself from letting his eyes crinkle and letting his guard down, even if it was for a few seconds.

Or more than a few seconds... he couldn't tell. 

"Then you've got yourself a date, Harry Edward Styles."


End file.
